


Barefoot (Day 2)

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Healthy Polyamory, also ennoshita Cant Catch A Break, and kinoshita is forever traumatized, and seriously suga is just too beautiful to be true, but arent we all, daichi and asahi are lovestruck fools, suga is an apparition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "If there were sirens on this beach, Suga would be one of them, and he wouldn’t stand a chance. "Day 2 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Barefoot (Day 2)

The height of summer was on in full power, the sun bearing down on this sliver of the Earth so harsh that even under the umbrella Asahi and Daichi felt like they were getting baked. Or they would have, if the salty, cool breeze drifting across the beach from the sea weren’t doing a remarkable job of setting just the perfect beach temperature. 

And if most of the Karasuno Dream Team weren’t running around in both the water and the sand, screaming and playing and hunting each other down with splashing, water guns, inflatable balls and other, more creative means of weaponry under the disguise of playing. Which they sure deserved, but…

‘...is that a crab Nishinoya is trying to stick into everybody’s pants?’ Daichi sighed, shaking his head and Asahi could clearly see extremely early wrinkles already forming on his forehead. 

‘It might be, but it’s not your problem anymore’ Asahi reminded him, laughing, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder to keep him from jumping up and storming over to sort the unruly team out. Also maybe just as an excuse to touch Daichi’s sand-covered, warm skin.

Nonetheless, it really was not Daichi’s problem anymore, and he settled back with a relieved sigh, seeing Enoshita run up to Nishinoya to wrestle the traumatized animal out of his hands. 

Just a bit off to the side from the heroic battle, Suga was playing an extremely random version of beach volleyball, which mainly consisted of him tossing the ball to any and all willing participants while pretending that they were not making fun of Hinata and Kageyama for doing the same thing in a considerably more serious way one net over. As soon as Asahi’s eyes found Suga, he was unable to look away, and the sharp intake of breath on his right told him that Daichi found himself in a similar predicament. 

The unforgiving, too-bright deathrays of the sun seemed to take and exception with Suga, gently bathing him instead in a soft, warm glow, giving his entire body the almost eerie shine of his silvery hair, blurring the edges of his form until Asahi felt like his eyes were being misled. They were staring at a mirage, an apparition of gently floating silver and gold - his feet never quite seemed to touch back on the sand after he jumped, spraying it all around him and onto the underclassmen, his laugh reverberated off the gentle waves, and Asahi couldn’t remember seeing his eyes shine this carefree and happy and mischievous since Daichi and Suga started university a few months ago. Asahi was utterly captivated, and also ten thousand percent sure that if there were sirens on this beach, Suga would be one of them, and he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Neither would Daichi, who was apparently so utterly taken by Suga fooling around in the sand that he forgot to breathe, because he took a breath so deep he sounded like he was drowning before.

‘Yeah, I know…’ Asahi sighed, turning his head to him, and Daichi nodded that he did, too, before briefly squeezing Asahi’s fingers still resting on his shoulder. 

‘And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and kiss my other boyfriend senseless.’

And with that, Daichi was up and gone, and while Asahi knew that he wasn’t actually going to just go up to Suga and kiss him like that in front of everyone, he shared the sentiment perfectly.

It was also a nice plus to see Kinoshita nearly drown in his water from the shock at Daichi’s words, and gaping like a fish when Asahi only shrugged with a slight pink on his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am eternally grateful to anyone reading this, and even more so for kudos, constructive criticism and other types of commentary, and to Haikyuu for giving me this amazing OT3.
> 
> hmu @ tumblr any time: himchankimchije


End file.
